24fandomcom-20200223-history
Nina Myers
Nina Myers was a double agent who worked at the Los Angeles Counter Terrorist Unit while at the same time covertly selling information and services to terrorist organizations. In Day One she was exposed as a mole and a traitor. After she was exposed, she killed several people while attempting to escape from CTU Los Angeles, including Teri Bauer. Background Note: The details of Nina's life before college were deemed highly suspect after her exposure as a traitor. Personal * Age (on Day One): 34 * Place of birth: Boston, Massachussetts * Marital status: Single * Aliases: Yelena, Sarah Berkeley CTU Missions * Divison Leader, Operation Proteus, 2000 Experience * CTU, Assistant Special Agent in Charge (Chief of Staff), Los Angeles Domestic Unit * Department of State, Special Assistant to the Secretary, Bureau of Intelligence and Research * RAND Corparation, Research Analyst * United Nations Security Council, Policy Analyst Education * Master of Arts, Criminal Investigative Psychology, John Jay College of Criminal Justice * Master of Arts, Law and Diplomacy, Fletcher School of International Relations, Tufts University * Bachelor of Arts, (double major) Middle Eastern Studies and History, Harvard University Published Papers * Center for Defense Information, The Role of Intelligence in Rooting Out Terrorism * Cato Policy Report, The Rogue State Doctrine and National Security * The Brookings Institution, Metropolitan Readiness in the Face of a Global Threat Known Facts Little is known about Nina's history or motives. However she was multilingual: aside from English, she was seen speaking Serbian, German and Arabic. Day One Nina had been in deep cover and was second-in-command of the Los Angeles Counter Terrorist Unit during Day One, behind Jack Bauer, who was her former lover. When Jack reconciled with his wife, Nina took up with Tony Almeida. Though a traitor, Nina withstood much scrutiny and helped Jack immensely during the first part of Day One, when Ira Gaines was in charge of the operation. Nina's services as a mole were on loan to the Drazens, who were keeping her on the payroll as a backup plan. Unaware that she was also working for the Drazens, Gaines ordered her killed at the hand of Jack Bauer. Jack saved her life by putting her in a flak jacket and shooting her in the chest. After firing Ira Gaines, the Drazens put Nina into play. She told them that the second assassination attempt on David Palmer had failed, and that he was pretending to be dead to give CTU time to find the Drazens. After Kim Bauer escaped from the Drazens, Andre had Nina tell Jack that Kim was dead, knowing he would come after them for revenge. However, Jack contacted the Coast Guard and learned the truth. Knowing there was only one reason Nina would lie, Jack immediately told George Mason that he had identified a second mole. To prove it, he had Paul Wilson in CTU's archive room find the secret surveillance tape of the room where Jamey Farrell died. As Jack suspected, the tape showed that Nina had killed her. After her cover was blown, Nina attempted to run from CTU, but Jack's wife Teri overheard a conversation that would have compromised her escape, so Nina killed her. Nina was tried, convicted, and sent to prison. Day Two ]] On Day Two, Jack traced the person who sold the plans about CTU to a group that bombed it to Nina. Jack developed plan with two edges; the first a presidental pardon for Nina, and the second his personal vendetta against her, which led Nina to believe Jack cared more about killing her for the murder of his wife than anything else. Nina accepted both aspects, to the point where, once she got a drop on Jack, she demanded the pardon for the murder of Jack Bauer as an additional condition of her cooperation. Under Jack's urging, President Palmer agreed, though she was captured shortly afterwards, unable to carry out her threat to Jack. President Palmer lived up to his end of the agreement, though he did place her in custody in Los Angeles, the target of the nuclear bomb, to share in the fate of everybody else. 24: The Game Nina only makes a brief appearance in 24: The Game. She appears to be helping the logistics of the operation and is in a telephone conversation with Peter Madsen while he is holding CTU Los Angeles hostage. She is able to identify Kim Bauer so that he can hold Kim hostage and escape. Day Three ]] On Day Three, Jack encountered Nina again in Mexico while both were attempting to buy a deadly biological weapon (although for different reasons). After Myers' employeers outbid the people Jack Bauer was using to obtain the virus, Bauer was again forced to work with Myers, and even kiss her. However, Myers was convinced that Bauer was still working for CTU, and Jack was forced to use force to get Myers to cooperate. After the sellers doublecrossed Myers and Bauer, Nina was able to escape into the woods. She was captured and taken back to CTU headquarters, where she attempted to corrupt their computer servers. Chloe O'Brian was able to manipulate and destroy Nina's virus. While Nina was being interogated, she lunged her needle into Darren Richards neck. She pretended to fall under anesthetic, and killed all the doctors and nurses then tried to escape. However, she was cornered by Jack's daughter Kim, who by this time had become a CTU agent. The standoff was interrupted when Jack shot Nina in the shoulder. Though Nina attempted to convince Jack that she was still of value alive, Jack executed her in cold blood. Memorable Quotes * Nina Myers: Jack, if you kill me, you won't find out who I work for. You think I work for Drazen, but I don't. * Nina Myers: So, Ed, how are ya? * Agent Ed Miller: Don't bother, Nina. I'm here because I have to be, not because I'm your friend. * Nina Myers: Well, you're here because they think after I help stop the bomb, Jack will try to kill me. Which, of course, he will. What if you can't stop him? I mean, no offense, but Ed, let's face it: you're no match for Jack. You're just not that ruthless. So he manages to get around you and pull the trigger. What happens then? Because of the pardon, he knows if he kills me, he'll spend the rest of his life in jail. * Agent Ed Miller: Jack, if you have some way to shut her up I'm not thinkin' of... * Nina Myers: Of course, Jack's mind is thinking, "That's not such a bad deal." Small price to pay to avenge his wife's death. But what about his daughter? Is he thinking about her? She's already lost one parent. If he kills me, she'll have no one. Jack knows I'm right. He should just use me to stop the bomb, and then go home to Kim. She needs you, Jack. * Nina Myers: I'm leaving now Teri. Someone will find you soon. Appearances Day 1 * Nina Myers appeared in every episode of Day 1. Day 2 * 12:00pm-1:00pm * 1:00pm-2:00pm * 2:00pm-3:00pm * 3:00pm-4:00pm * 4:00pm-5:00pm * 5:00pm-6:00pm 24: The Game * 24: The Game 2:00pm-3:00pm Day 3 * 9:00pm-10:00pm * 10:00pm-11:00pm * 11:00pm-12:00am * 12:00am-1:00am * 1:00am-2:00am * 2:00am-3:00am * 3:00am-4:00am Sources * The House Special Subcommittee's Findings at CTU Myers, Nina Myers, Nina Myers, Nina Myers, Nina Myers, Nina